Pombéro Victim Reappears 6ft up a Tree
Yes, I know that I've just published an article about El Pombéro - but I stumbled upon another, just as intriguing, case while doing research for the previous article. This one has some hints of the Missing 411 phenomenon about it, and also has plenty of photographic evidence behind it to confirm that the events described apparently actually happened. However, the date of this happening is unclear due to the annoying format of the Steemit blog on which I found an attestation to this event, and so I am simply going by when the article was published and the time and date-related prepositions used in said article. If you uncover evidence to suggest a different date for this event, please feel free to correct me. Terror in the Treetops It was the night of the 6th of May, 2018 when a 16-year-old boy vanished in the San Felipe, Santiago Misiones district of Paraguay. I can't imagine the sort of hysteria that must've set into the community due to the sudden disappearance of one of their young members - but worries about the boy's whereabouts were soon put to rest when he was found one day later in the evening. This finding may have answered prayers for the boy to be returned, but it left the local community (and everyone else researching this case) with far more questions than answers as to what exactly happened to the boy... You see, the circumstances of his return were far from normal. He was found 6ft up a eucalyptus tree among a grove of such trees. His jeans and his shirt had been used to tie him to the tree in question by his neck, and the source mentions that his shirt was found with some gun stuff - perhaps a mistranslation of gunpowder or maybe gum if the source article was translated into English manually. His bicycle, cellphone and money were apparently found nearby - and the boy remembered nothing of how he got up into the tree. It took the combined efforts of 10 men to get the boy down from the tree, and he was found to have weird scratches on his arms, legs and abdomen. At a loss for how else to explain the event, the local community concluded that the boy must've been snatched by a diminutive spirit known as the Pombéro. This Pombéro is known throughout Paraguay, Argentina and Brazil as a trickster-like figure - and although it is usually harmless it is also feared due to its tendency to occasionally violently attack or even sexually assault random people - usually women but evidently not always if this story is to be believed. According to the article, outsiders are often amazed as to how strongly the Pombéro tradition has carried on into the 21st century, with some people even saying that belief in it is on par with belief in Christianity. So was this boy taken by the Pombéro and deposited up a tree? This story also sounds similar to the Cisco Grove Incident, seeing as Donald Shrum in that case used his clothes to tie himself to a tree in order to escape ostensibly-alien assailants. There are also folkloric attestations to the weird weakness that fairies have to people taking off their clothes and putting them back on inside-out, and so it is clear that supernatural entities all across the world are somewhat linked to weird things being done with clothes. Source https://steemit.com/supernatural/@luizroque/el-pombero-attacks-youth-in-paraguay Category:Case Files Category:Missing 411 Category:Physiological Symptoms Category:Photographic Evidence Category:Fae Category:UMMO Category:Entity Attacks